


French fries and drunk strange boys - larry stylinson fic

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Drunk Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry is awoken at 2 in the morning by a loud knocking at his dorm room, all he expects it to be is his drunk roommate who lost his keys. The last thing he expects to find is a hammered junior, leaned up against his door asking for french fries. Feeling an obligation to help this poor guy, Harry takes him into the dorm to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone was knocking on the door of Harry’s dorm room at three in the morning. He’s jolted awake from his sleep by a loud, rather obnoxious banging, and a drunk giggle on the other side of the door. “What the fuck.” He mutters, rubbing his eyes and trudging across the room to open the door. He notices that his roommate, Alex, is gone, and figures it’s him, having lost his keys or something. Harry had never been one for partying, and it wouldn’t be surprising for Alex to wash up, drunk out of his mind on a Friday night. It would be pretty damn typical, in all honesty.

Harry and Alex had been best friends since grade school, and they’d always been an odd mix. Harry might seem outgoing, which at a lot of points, he is, but partying was never his strong suite. Alex was even wilder than Harry, and he actually loved to party. So tonight he was at another party, and he usually didn’t show up to the dorm until noon the next day. That left Harry with a bunch of nights sitting alone. Now he wondered if Alex was coming home early, or if it was another drunk prick.

Harry pulled open the door and came face to face with some boy he’d never met. This guy was blown out of his mind, and was leaning against the door frame to keep from passing out. He was completely hammered, and all Harry wanted to do was slam the door in his face and go back to sleep, but something was intriguing Harry about this boy, almost pulling him out of his lull of sleep. The boy must be a junior at least, as Harry was a freshman and this boy looked at least two years older. Harry knew he should prop him against the wall outside and go back to sleep, but part of him knew he had to help this poor bloke.

“Who are you?” Harry asked, impatiently crossing his arms against his bare chest. Only then was he realizing that he was only in his boxers.

“First,” The boy slurred, waving a finger in Harry’s face. “My name’s Louis fucking Tomlinson.” He giggled to himself. “Second, you’re naked. And third, I really want some french fries.” He got out, before turning around and puking behind him.

“Oh bloody Christ.” Harry mumbled before pulling Louis inside and closing the door. Once they were inside, Harry propped Louis up on his bed, and went to the sink to get Louis some water. “It is too early for this.” He mumbled to himself as he handed Louis the cup of water and watched him sloppily drink it.

“You’re a mess, my friend. A solid mess.” Harry stated, narrowing his eyes at the green eyed drunken mess that was laying on his bed. By the time Harry had gotten those words out, Louis was on the verge of falling asleep. “What did you have, mate?” Harry asked, gripping Louis arm before Louis could fall out of the bed.

“I went to a pharm party. I’m not sure what I took.” Louis slurred out, slumping against Harry’s arm.

Harry felt a nervous panic settle in him. Pharm parties were no joke, you don’t know what pills you’re taking. “Okay bud, you gotta sit up for me.” Harry coaxed, pulling Louis up into a sitting position. “No doubt you’ll feel better in the morning, but I want you to have some more water.” Harry told him, handing Louis the glass of water and making Louis drink some more, hoping to help wash out anything he took. Harry knew that probably wouldn’t work, but it probably wouldn’t hurt.

Harry didn’t know why he was so worried for this stranger, but a panic was taking over his body. This guy was so out of it, it seemed recklessly dangerous. “I really want fries, not water you dick head.” Louis retorted, before laughing to himself.

“Okay, that’s enough of that. Look, here’s what I’ll promise you. Just go to sleep and in the morning we’ll go find some really good french fries.” Harry promised, laying Louis down in his bed.

“Okay, sounds like a date.” Louis replied, winking at Harry before passing out, and Harry couldn’t help but feel himself smile, his cheeks blushing, as he covered Louis with a blanket. After making sure Louis was asleep and not dead, that would be a hassle, Harry turned out the lights and passed out in Alex’s bed, hoping the amped up boy with the green eyes was in his bed in the morning.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

The next morning Harry slowly opened his eyes and reached for his phone on the nightstand before realizing that he was sleeping in Alex’s bed, and there was a junior sleeping in his own. The events of last night all came back to him and he quickly turned my head to the right to see Louis, sound a sleep. He looked like a tiny little hedgehog, his hands held on tightly to the bed covers. Harry got up and slowly tiptoed past him towards his phone, turning it on and seeing that it was noon. Peculiar that Alex wasn’t back yet, but that was the least of Harry’s worries. Alex wasn’t even on his agenda today. Getting Louis out of the dorm was his agenda, until he remembered that he promised they two of them would go get fries together. Part of Harry hoped Louis forgot about that, but another part of him was filled with a nervous excitement, hoping to be able to spend some more time with this boy.

Harry made a cup of coffee as he waited for Louis to wake up, and the smell of hot coffee apparently lulled him out of his sleep. Harry heard Louis grumble and roll out of the bed and land on the floor, and Harry turned around to see Louis getting up and rubbing his temples. “My goddamn head.” Louis grumbled, before locking eyes with Harry, a confused look spreading across his face. “Where am I, mate?” Louis asked, looking throughout the room, looking over Harry.

“Thats a long story. Here, have some coffee to help with your absolutely horrendous hangover.” Harry replied, grinning slightly as he handed Louis the cup of coffee. “My name’s Harry.”

“Louis.” Louis responded, taking the cup of coffee out of Harry’s hands and nodding, sitting back down on Harry’s bed. Harry joined him, sitting down on Alex’s bed.

“Yeah, you told me last night.” Harry laughed. Harry then went into detail about what happened last night, the two of them laughing about how drunk Louis had been. Louis face was shining a bright red, embarrassed on having been that ludicrously drunk.

Once Harry finished the story, Louis had downed the cup of coffee, and was smirking at Harry. “Well, are you going to take me up on the offer of french fries?” Louis asked, his arms crossed against his tiny chest.

Harry laughed, getting up and taking the coffee cup, putting it down on his desk. “Let me get dressed first.” He said, leaning into his drawer and grabbing a tee shirt and a pair of jeans.

“I like you better when you’re just in your boxers.” Lou flirted, giving Harry a wink, and Harry’s face went red. Butterflies were growing in his stomach more and more every time Louis talked, especially when he was making suggestive remarks. Who was this boy, and did he have any clue that Harry was a freshman?

Harry locked the door of the bathroom, insecure and skeptical that Louis might try to knock the door down or something. Changing into his clothes, and brushing his teeth. Once his daily morning routine was done, shortened and condensed due to attractive company, he looked in the mirror. “I’m going to lunch with a junior.” Harry whispered in the mirror, before adding, “And he’s hot.”

Harry drove them to the nearest restaurant that had good fries, in his opinion. He had on some light tunes at a low volume, not wanting to come off as rude but not wanting it to be completely awkward either. The place was ten minutes away, and they made small talk, Harry told Louis he was a freshman, and Louis told him that he was a Junior. Harry pretended that he didn’t already know that.

They went in and both ordered a thing of fries and chocolate milkshakes. “So, why’d you let a trashed bloke like myself in. You could’ve propped me against the wall and been on your way.” Louis chuckled, looking at Harry in an intriguing manner.

“Believe me, I wanted to. But I figured something bad could happen to you.” Harry explained, looking at his hands before looking up at Louis. “And you were wicked blown, too. And also, maybe I fancied you just a tiny bit.” Harry chuckled, his face turning red as Louis grinned and smirked at the same time, as if that were possible.

“Well, I’m glad you let me in. Not just for my safety and well being, but because I get to have fries with a very handsome guy.” Louis chimed, just as the waitress came to deliver their fries and milkshakes.

Harry picked at his fries as he watched Louis eat his, and Harry couldn’t get it out of his head that Lou totally looked like an adorable hedgehog. It was endearing. The two of them chatted for quite a while, long after they had ate all their fries and drained their milkshakes, just talking about school, and life, and getting to know each other.

At around 1:30, they both decided it would be a good idea to head back to campus. “I had a delightful time.” Louis said, giving Harry a smile that could give you a cavity. “Mind giving me your number?” He asked, pulling out his phone.

Harry smiled and took it, entering his name and his number into Lou’s phone. He debated putting a winky emoji at the end but decided to leave the major flirting up to Louis. “Call me.” Harry said as they both exited his car and walked towards their separate dorms. Even after he was out of sight of Louis, he could still feel himself smiling and his heart tingling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is relatively short, and I'm not sure if I want to continue it. If you like it, comment if you think I should continue it.


End file.
